world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614-Ryspor-Meouet
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 01:23 -- 01:24 GT: ~Meovet, vm. I don't know if yov're awake yet, bvt. ʃome pretty bad ʃhit jvʃt went down.~ 01:24 GT: ~Better to jvʃt...be blvnt, I gveʃʃ.~ 01:25 GT: ~Fvck, all right, vh.~ 01:25 GT: ~Kikate and hiʃ moirail are dead.~ 01:25 TC: Is that right? 01:25 GT: ~And Libby iʃ gone.~ 01:25 TC: L... so our team is down one? 01:26 GT: ~Two. It'ʃ down two.~ 01:26 GT: ~Kikate and J-Joʃʃik.~ 01:26 GT: ~Are dead.~ 01:26 GT: ~Permanently.~ 01:26 TC: Who was kikate's moirail? 01:26 TC: Jos... oh. This must be difficult for you. I'm sorry... 01:27 GT: ~No, it'ʃ, vm. They were killed while trying to trade Libby to Jack for ʃtimʃ, ʃo.~ 01:28 TC: What? That's possibly the most absurd thing i've heard. And i've heard a lot. 01:28 TC: You said the Oracle is gone? 01:29 GT: ~Yeah, ʃhe...~ 01:29 GT: ~A horrible monʃter the likeʃ of which I have never ʃeen before attacked, and I think Jack mvʃt have taken her in the panic.~ 01:29 TC: Then we've got to rescue her. It's obvious. 01:32 GT: ~Yeah. Definitely. Vm. We, we ʃhovld really focvʃ on finiʃhing ovr land qveʃt, thovgh, don't yov think? Time, time iʃ ticking...~ 01:32 TC: We complete this land as quickly as possible. 01:33 GT: ~Yeʃ, I agree.~ 01:34 TC: I think we should all gather at some point for your Leadership, then. 01:35 GT: ~Yeah, I'm. Working on being vp to retvrning to LOLWAT. It'ʃ hard, knowing that Libby'ʃ jvʃt...gone, becavʃe of my goddamn planet and itʃ ʃtvpid majyyk water.~ 01:37 GT: ~I mean, vh.~ 01:37 TC: ... fate is cruel, but this may be another test for you... at least i hope it is only that. 01:38 GT: ~Becavʃe. Yov know. If we were never mermaidʃ, then, vh, Joʃʃik wovldn't have been pvrged of hiʃ ʃtimʃ, and wovldn't end vp addicted to them again?~ 01:38 GT: ~Fvck.~ 01:41 GT: ~Or, vh, becavʃe then the two of them wovld have had a harder time dragging the ʃack with Libby in it to Jack?~ 01:41 GT: ~...I'm jvʃt digging myʃelf deeper, aren't I?~ 01:41 TC: Becoming heroes... involves overcoming. Right? 01:42 GT: ~Vm. Yeʃ, that iʃ. Definitely what I have been babbling abovt. That and nothing elʃe.~ 01:43 TC: ... 01:43 GT: ~Right, yeʃ, well, vm.~ 01:43 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 01:44 TC: I don't really have time for cryptic messages, so you can either be out with it or cease your efforts. 01:44 GT: ~All right, liʃten, it...I haven't told anyone except Doir, becavʃe I'm afraid they'll think it waʃ her, becavʃe it waʃn't, it...it jvʃt waʃn't.~ 01:44 GT: ~The, vh. The monʃter I mentioned earlier.~ 01:44 GT: ~That may have been Libby.~ 01:45 GT: ~ʃhe tovched the water, and, and ʃhe devolved into thiʃ...THING. ʃhe went berʃerk.~ 01:45 TC: .... 01:46 TC: Maybe her race... wouldn't devolve into water-based creatures like we do. 01:46 TC: We don't know that much 01:47 GT: ~It ʃeemed diʃtinctly mammalian to me, almoʃt. Very...fvrry.~ 01:47 GT: ~And very, very deadly.~ 01:47 GT: ~JACK waʃ afraid of it.~ 01:49 TC: Perhaps this is... useful in some way. 01:49 GT: ~VʃEFVL? ʃhe...Libby'ʃ GONE.~ 01:50 GT: ~If yov're ʃvggeʃting we employ it aʃ ʃome ʃort of...of GVARD BARKBEAʃT, then yov can covnt me ovt.~ 01:51 TC: Is the seer's consciousness gone? Does she also have another form we're unaware of? Like we have our dersite and prospitian forms. 01:52 TC: Or, if seriad does inherit the magicks, she may be able to re-evolve her? 01:52 TC: I am not a hope aspect, ryspor. I'm sorry. I am trying. 01:52 GT: ~Well, yeah, that'ʃ what I waʃ thinking, which iʃ why it'ʃ imperative we hvrry the world qveʃt along.~ 01:52 TC: I agree on that suggestion then 01:53 TC: Further, you need to speak with sotsias much much more. She is a friend to the only tadpole i've seen. 01:54 TC: And regardless of code... i know real feelings exist for her. And the white queen is somehow involved here. 01:54 GT: ~I waʃ planning on ʃpeaking to her anywayʃ. ʃhe appearʃ to be the "ʃea Witch", and may know the only rovte to the Denizen.~ 01:54 GT: ~Whatever that meanʃ.~ 01:55 TC: Don't use her though. She is more than a guide. Address her fears first. 01:55 GT: ~Well, GodOʃ, obviovʃly. We all ʃaw how well treating her aʃ a gvide worked with Kikate.~ 01:56 GT: ~Who'ʃ, vh, dead now, ʃo that feelʃ like kind of a terrible thing to ʃay.~ 01:58 TC: I didn't get much chance to speak with them... oh. Wait. I think i have a log somewhere... 01:58 TC: I'll have to pull it up for you later. 02:00 GT: ~Oh, I ʃpoke to him on ovr laʃt planet qvite a bit. He waʃ the former leader, ʃo.~ 02:00 GT: ~He waʃ nice enovgh, if a bit of a womanizer.~ 02:02 TC: Hm. Knowing what little i do, at least from where i am standing... we may be better off. 02:02 TC: Sorry if it sounds cruel 02:03 GT: ~...ʃeriad might not agree with yov on that.~ 02:04 GT: ~ʃhe ʃeemed fairly vpʃet, between her frantic accvʃationʃ that the newʃ waʃ ʃome kind of crvel joke.~ 02:05 TC: She is mistrustful in general, isn'r she? I'll see what i can do... 02:06 GT: ~Abovt the miʃtrvʃt, or...~ 02:07 TC: That somewhat. 02:08 TC: I would like to talk to her about something else anyway. 02:08 GT: ~Oh?~ 02:09 TC: Mostly seeing if her light will assist my seeing. Or open it's scope a bit. 02:10 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee. Yeʃ, Light ʃeemʃ to be a good 'booʃter' aʃpect, from what I've ʃeen, thovgh that might be partially dve to her claʃʃ aʃ well. I covld aʃk Beav abovt it to find the differenceʃ between the two claʃʃeʃ.~ 02:12 TC: That might be good. I want to at least see if i can be useful... 02:14 TC: Is there anything you'd like me to work on for you, Leader? 02:15 GT: ~Oh, ah, well. Yov covld perhapʃ ʃee what LOLWAT haʃ in the way of corpʃe party materialʃ. I think it'd be good to give ovt teammateʃ a proper ʃendoff, regardleʃʃ of their...recent actionʃ.~ 02:16 TC: I will look into it. 02:16 GT: ~Thankʃ.~ 02:19 TC: Anything else? 02:20 GT: ~No, that'ʃ it for now, I think. Vm. Bye, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:21 TC: See you soon. -- taciturnContagion TC ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:21 --